Reunion
by liinn
Summary: Inilah kenapa Sasuke menolak mati-matian untuk ikut menghadiri reunian dengan teman-teman sekolahnya, ia sangat enggan harus bertemu dengan mantan rivalnya sekaligus mantan-mantan pacar istrinya /"Aku sedang menunggu Sasuke,"/"Menunggu Sasuke melepaskan Sakura,"/lilbit humor (mudahan)RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, Typos, plotless, etc ….**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **A/N : Ehem. Halo, Cucu Embah Mada disini whehehe. Ano sebenarnya fict ini aku ketik tanpa ada plot sama sekali, ya sekedar nulis aja dan engga nyangka sampe 4k lebih wkwkkw. Ini murni tulisan gaje yang sama sekali engga tau mau dibawa kemana tapi nekat dipublish. So, daripada bikin nganunganu entar, klik back kalo kurang berkenan.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

" _Tadaima_... "

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya dengan tampang lesu. Dasi yang tadi pagi terikat rapi di lehernya kini hanya menggantung tidak jelas, bahkan jas hitam yang seharusnya dikenakan ditubuhnya kini ia sampirkan di bahu kirinya.

Lingkaran hitam di sekitar area matanya tak dapat disembunyikan meskipun oleh wajah tampannya. Raut mukanyapun nampak kurang bersahabat saat ini. Sebelum pulang dari kantornya, lelaki tiga puluh tahun itu sempat melampiaskan kekesalannya pada asisten sekaligus partnernya, Suigetsu.

Setelah menaruh sepatu di rak khusus, Sasuke melenggang menuju dapur tanpa terlebih dahulu menaruh tas kerjanya di kamar. Lelaki itu ingin langsung menyelesaikan masalah yang membuatnya kesal dan uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke langsung menghampiri istrinya yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam setelah sebelumnya meletakkan tas kerja, dasi dan jasnya di meja makan.

Sang istri masih sibuk dengan masakannya tanpa berniat menyapa suaminya.

Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Sakura menggeram kesal, kemudian dengan paksa menarik pinggang istrinya hingga wanita itu mau tidak mau bertatap muka dengan suaminya.

"Hn. Selamat datang, Sasuke- _kun_."

Kening Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat sambutan yang kurang bersahabat. Kendati kesal dengan wanita merah jambu yang kini membuang muka di hadapannya, namun lelaki yang sesungguhnya memiliki ego tinggi itu tidak bisa benar-benar marah pada istrinya.

"Hn. Apa itu sambutan yang kau berikan pada suamimu, Sakura?" Sasuke menajamkan tatapannya, kali ini dibalas tidak kalah tajam oleh istrinya.

"Hn." Sakura membalas dengan kosakata khas suaminya membuat Sasuke ingin menerkam istrinya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Hentikan itu, Sakura!"

"Hn."

Sasuke melotot, istrinya memang sangat keras kepala.

"Berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan," desis Sasuke yang mulai menghimpit tibuh istrinya.

"Tidak sampai kau setuju, Sasuke- _kun_." Ah, semarah-marahnya Sakura, wanita itu tetap memnaggil suaminya dengan panggilan yang biasanya.

"Tidak akan," tolak Sasuke.

Wanita merah jambu itu merengut, menggembungkan pipinya sembari memberikan hadiah _death glare_ pada suaminya semematikan mungkin yang sayangnya tidak membuat Sasuke gentar, malah membuat lelaki itu berpikir untuk memberikan putri semata wayang mereka adik secepatnya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sakura mendengus rendah, kemudian berbalik untuk melanjutkan kegiatan memasak yang sempat terhenti karena kedatangan suaminya.

Sasuke sendiri masih diam tepat di belakang istrinya, memelototi bagian belakang kepala merah jambu yang selalu dielusnya ketika tidur.

Sikap Sakura yang mengacuhkan suaminya ini dimulai beberapa hari yang lalu ketika mereka berdua mendapat undangan reuni dari sekolah menengah mereka dahulu. Tentunya, Sakura sangat antusias dengan undangan yang dikirim oleh Ino tersebut, mengingat sudah sangat lama ia tidak bertemu dengan teman-temannya semasa sekolah dahulu. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke justru langsung menolak untuk hadir di acara tersebut dengan dalih pekerjaan, padahal acaranya tidak pada _weekdays_ , melainkan hari libur.

Sudah seringkali Sakura membujuk suaminya agar mau menghadiri reuni tersebut, karena jika Sasuke tidak pergi maka dirinyapun tidak mungkin pergi. Setelah segala cara dilakukan Sakura untuk membujuk suaminya, akhirnya wanita itu menyerah dan memilih untuk mengabaikan suaminya dua hari ini.

Tidak, bukan berarti Sakura mengabakan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri dan ibu. Ia tetap melakukan tugasnya seperti bisa, namun hanya berbicara dengan suaminya seperlunya saja, bahkan ia memilih untuk tidur bersama putrinya dua malam ini.

Sakura mungkin tidak tahu, apa yang dilakukannya itu benar-benar membuat suaminya frustasi. Sasuke bimbang antara memilih pergi ke acara yang menurutnya pasti akan sangat menjengkelkan tersebut atau diabaikan terus oleh istrinya.

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya memang manja pada Sakura sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sikap istrinya. Semuanya gara-gara undangan bodoh, acara bodoh tidak berguna hingga membuat istrinya bertingkah menyebalkan seperti ini.

Namun ….

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke menyerah.

Kedua lengannya melingkar di perut Sakura yang membuat istrinya kaget. Kepalanya ia selipkan di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura, sembari sesekali mengecup bahu istrinya yang tidak tertutup kain.

"Sakura … "

Sasuke mendesah, perlahan menghembuskan napasnya.

Sakura sendiri sedikit bergidik kala napas hangat suaminya membelai kulitnya.

"Kita akan pergi. Jadi berhenti mengabaikanku," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga istrinya.

Saat itu juga, Sakura langsung mematikan kompor dan menghadap suaminya. Senyuman super lebar terpatri di wajah wanita itu, lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat ia mengecup sekilas bibir suaminya dan memeluk ketat tubuh tegap lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Seharusnya kau setuju lebih cepat, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak harus mengabaikanmu dulu," ucapnya di dada bidang suaminya.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus, lalu menepuk pelan pucuk kepala istrinya. "Kau selalu menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan keinginanmu eh, Sakura."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan cengiran lebar yang sama sekali tidak pernah berubah dari dulu itu terkembang di wajah ayunya. Tentunya dengan rona kemerahan menghiasi pipinya yang tanpa diketahui sang empunya membuat suaminya menahan hasratnya untuk tidak segera memberikan putri mereka adik langsung saat itu juga.

"Aku belajar darimu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," sahut Sakura yang membuat suaminya memutar matanya.

"Lebih baik Sasuke- _kun_ mandi dulu, aku masih harus menyelesaikan masakanku."

Sasuke hanya bergumam dan menuruti kata istrinya. Ia keluar dari dapur dengan barang-barang yang ditaruhnya di atas meja makan.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan dapur, Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan menatap punggung istrinya. Seringai tipis tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya saat melihat lambang Uchiha terpampang sempurna di punggung wanitanya. Ah, nampaknya reuni yang sebelumnya sangat enggan dihadirinya itu tidak seburuk apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Ada sesuatu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke berdehem pelan melihat istrinya menoleh padanya. "Sarada … ?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Di kamar, sepertinya masih belum selelsai dengan tugas sekolahnya."

"Hn."

Sasuke lalu meninggalkan dapur dan Sakura kembali menyibukkan diri dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap jengah istrinya. Kedua matanya memutar bosan melihat Sakura yang sudah mengganti baju yang akan dikenakannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Padahal reuni itu bukanlah acara yang istimewa, tapi kenapa istrinya malah ribet sendiri dengan penampilannya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menghela napas, menatap istrinya dari atas kepala hingga betis mulusnya. "Tidak. _Dress_ itu terlalu terbuka."

Sakura merengut mendengar komentar suaminya. Namun wanita langsung mencari-cari baju lain di dalam lemari pakaiannya.

Sebenarnya, _dress_ yang dikenakan istrinya sangat manis dengan lengan panjan. _Dress_ selutut tersebut adalah hadiah yang diberikannya beberapa bulan lalu. Hanya saja, Sasuke tidak rela membiarkan orang lain melihat istrinya yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan _dress_ biru muda tersebut. Ada pengalaman yang sedikit tidak menegenakkan beberapa minggu lalu saat ia dan istrinya tengah berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan. Saat itu, ketika tengah makan di sebuah café, ada segerombolan anak-anak sekolah yang berani-beraninya menggoda Sakuranya dengan mata mendamba. Dan sialnya lagi, ia malah dianggap om-om yang doyan daun muda. _Hell,_ padahal Sakura itu istrinya dan kenyataannya adalah usia istrinya bahkan lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Sejak saat itulah, Sasuke benar-benar melarang istrinya mengenakan _dress_ tersebut keluar rumah. Cukup dipakai di rumah dan hanya dirinya saja yang boleh melihatnya.

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana?" Sakura menghampiri suaminya yang tengah mengancingkan kemeja lengan pendeknya. Sakura langsung mengambil alih tugas untuk mengancingkan beberapa kancing yang masih belum terpasang.

"Hn. Tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu memakai daster."

Sakura langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan suaminya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus rendah.

Sungguh, Sasuke lebih suka melihat istrinya mengenakan daster karena Sakura di hadapannya terlihat sangat memesona dengan balutan dress berwarna putih gading yang menutupi pertengahan betisnya, dan sebuah cardigan berwarna _peach_ melengkapi penampilannya.

Sakura memang sangat suka bermain dengan warna, mau terlihat cocok ataupun tidak bagi orang lain yang terpenting ia nyaman menggunakan apa yang dipakainya.

Sasuke merasa tidak rela, sungguh.

"Sakura … "

" …. "

Sasuke menyeringai kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga istrinya sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka.

" _Kau harus memberiku imbalan karena setuju untuk pergi ke acara bodoh ini."_

"S-Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sakura menjerit tertahan dengan wajah sangat memerah. Di luar, lelaki itu hanya terkekeh mendengar jeritan istrinya. Ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajah memerah wanita itu sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teme lama sekali … "

Naruto mengaduk minumannya, kemudian melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Lelaki yang sudah memiliki dua anak tersebut merogoh _handphone-_ nya berniat untuk menelpon sahabatnya.

"Kau sangat merindukan Sasuke, eh? Apa jangan-jangan gosip yang beredar di sekolah tentang hubungan kalian itu memang benar?"

Seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan seekor anjing putih lucu yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dan dimanapun ia berada menggoda lelaki yang kini nampak kesal karena telponnya sama sekali tidak dijawab.

"Jadi kau dan Sasuke dulu memang sempat pacaran, begitu?" Kini Sai ikut menimpali dengan senyuman manis yang sama sekali tidak pernah berubah sedari dulu.

Setelah mengumpati Sasuke karena lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya, malah mematikan sambungan telponnya, Naruto kemudian menatap kesal Sai dan Kiba karena ucapan mereka sebelumnya.

"Bahkan memikirkannya saja membuatku jijik." Naruto bergidik ngeri saat mengingat bagaimana dahsyatnya gosip bodoh itu dahulu. "Aku bukannya merindukan Teme, tapi Sakura- _chan_ tahu!" dengusnya kemudian dan melipat tangannya di depan dada sembari menarik napas panjang. Bahkan sebelum bertemu saja, Sasuke sudah membuatnya kesal begini.

Sebelumnya, Naruto sudah menghubungi Sakura namun nampaknya _handphone_ wanita itu malah dirampas oleh Sasuke karena tiba-tiba saja suara manis Sakura malah berubah menjadi dengusan dan gumaman khas sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Kau itu sudah punya Boruto dan Himawari, Naruto."

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Neji yang kini menatapnya tajam. Astaga, apa pria yang masih setia melajang hingga sekarang itu berpikir dirinya masih mencintai Sakura seperti dulu. Memang, ia masih mencintai Sakura namun bukan seperti perasaannya terdahulu yang ingin memiliki wanita merah jambu itu menjadi pendamping hidupnya, tapi lebih ke rasa persaudaraan. Bagaimana ia tidak merindukan adiknya yang sudah lama tidak pernah dilihatnya?

"Aku ini sudah _move on_ dan mencintai istriku, bukan speertimu yang masih _single_ hingga sekarang." Naruto membalas ucapan Neji sekaligus menyindirnya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Cih! Bukan seperti itu, bodoh. Aku hanya belum menemukan yang cocok saja." Neji mendelik kesal, kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada dan kembali ke wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Hah ~" Naruto mendesah, mengenang sejenak masa-masa sekolah dahulu. Sampai sekarang ia masih bingung, kenapa beberapa teman-temannya yang memiliki sifat hampir serupa itu bisa menyukai gadis yang sama.

"Tidak kau, Gaara atau Sasori. Kalian sama saja."

"Apa maksud ucapan itu, Naruto?"

Nada datar namun mampu membuatnya berjengit itu bukan keluar dari mulut Neji, melainkan dari lelaki berambut merah yang sepertinya baru tiba.

"Oh … halo Gaara. Lama tidak bertemu." Naruto menyapa lelaki yang dulu sempat menjadi musuh gengnya ketika masih sekolah dengan cengiran khas dirinya.

"Kau masih saja seperti dulu," sahut Gaara membalas sapaan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri merengut mendengar ucapan Gaara. Ia tahu betul maksud lelaki yang juga masih tidak laku sama seperti Neji tersebut. "Hei, aku sekarang adalah seorang _lawyer_ kalau kau lupa."

"Aku tidak peduli," tampal Gaara yang kini sudah mulai duduk di dekat Neji. Matanya sempat melirik mantan saingannya dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh lelaki di sampingnya. Ia juga menyapa Sai dengan anggukan dan dibalas dengan senyuman. Untung saja ia sudah mengenal Sai dari dulu.

"Kalian ini memang memang tidak pernah berubah," komentar Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya diam karena sibuk dengan Akamaru yang nampaknya sedikit murung.

"Seperti kau tidak begitu saja, Kiba," balas Naruto.

Tidak lama setelah kedatangan Gaara, Shikamarupun muncul diikuti oleh Lee dan Shino.

Mereka semua bernostalgia tentang masa-masa masih sekolah dahulu. Yang paling semangat adalah Kiba, Naruto dan Lee. Sedangkan sisanya hanya mendengarkan, namun sesekali ikut berkomentar untuk membenarkan ucapan naruto atau Kiba yang melenceng tentang mereka.

Jika disini para lelaki sibuk dengan nostalgia mereka, lain halnya dengan para wanita.

Di meja yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka, berkumpul beberapa wanita yang juga merupakan istri dari mereka (kecuali Neji dan Gaara yang masih _single_ ) yang tengah asyik membicarakan masalah perempuan. Bahkan ada yang sudah berencana untuk saling menjodohkan anak-anak mereka.

Tidak jarang terdengar cekikikan khas perempuan yang membuat para lelaki menatap mereka dan menggeleng pelan.

Jika para ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak dan juga om-om _keceh_ sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka, anak-anakpun memiliki kesibukan mereka sendiri.

Himawari dan Chochou sibuk mengunyah makanan ringan masing-masing. Inojin nampak fokus dengan psp-nya karena ingin mencapai level tertinggi sedangkan Metal Lee dan Boruto tengah berdebat tidak jelas. Shikadai sendiri tengah memangku dagunya dan sesekali menguap bosan, persis seperti ayahnya.

"Yo, Boruto."

Kedatangan seseorang membuat perhatian anak-anak itu beralih pada anak laki-laki yang baru datang dan kini mengambil tempat duduk di samping Inojin.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu kembali pada Boruto. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang." Senyum kecil melintas di bibir tipisnya.

Kedua alis Boruto bertaut. "Siapa?"

Mitsuki menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. "Kata Ayah, dia akan ikut reuni ini."

"Benarkah?" Kini Inojin melepas Psp-nya, menatap serius Mitsuki. "Jadi, aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Bocah dua belas tahun itu terlihat bersemu merah.

Boruto masih bingung siapa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh kedua temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dimatikan, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura mengernyit menatap suaminya yang kini menahan ponselnya dan kembali fokus menyetir.

"Hn."

Wanita merah muda itu hanya bisa mendesah, kemudian meluruskan punggungnya. Barusan Naruto menelponnya, namun baru saja menyapanya malah dihentikan oleh Sasuke. Jadilah suaminya yang berbicara dan perdebatan konyolpun dimulai.

Tidak lama setelah mematikan _handphone_ milik Sakura, kini giliran _handphone_ Sasuke yang berbunyi, namun Sauske hanya melihat _caller id-_ nya saja dan tanpa berniat menjawabnya ia langsung me- _reject_ dan mematikan ponselnya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah suaminya yang kadang-kadang kekanakkan tersebut.

"Apa kita masih lama, Mama?"

Sakura menoleh pada putrinya kemudian tersenyum manis. "Sebentar lagi, Sayang."

Sarada mendesah, merasa sudah sangat bosan berada dalam mobil terus. "Aku harap acaranya tidak membosankan, Mama … "

"Acaranya memang akan membosankan," timpal Sasuke.

Sakura kemudian tertawa rendah, lalu melirik suaminya yang menamapilkan wajah datarnya. Namun wanita itu tahu betul jikalau suaminya itu tengah kesal sekarang.

"Tidak akan, Sayang. Teman-temanmu yang lain juga akan datang," ujar Sakura seraya mendelik pada suaminya yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Pasti maksud Mama Boruto," dengus Sarada.

"Eh?" Sakura menautkan alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa dengannya, Sarada- _chan_?"

"Hmm … " Sarada hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban, lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan _gadget_ yang sedari tadi dimainkannya.

Sakura kembali menyandarkan punggungnya, kemudian menatap suaminya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura akhirnya bertanya, menepuk pelan lengan suaminya.

"Hn." Hanya itu balasan dari Sasuke.

Tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut karena tahu hanya akan mendapat tanggapan monoton dari Sasuke, Sakura memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela mobil menikmati pemandangan.

Selama beberapa menit ke depan, tidak ada percakapan dalam mobil yang dikendarai keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil hitam yang dibeli Sasuke beberapa bulan lalu itu memasuki area parkir sebuah café yang cukup bersejarah saat masa-masa sekolah dahulu.

Keluarga kecil itu keluar dari mobil. Sang kepala keluarga membukakan pintu untuk untuk putri dan istrinya. Mereka bertiga langsung masuk ke dalam café dan disambut oleh seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Selamat datang kalian … " Suara nyaring wanita yang selalu meyambut mereka dahulu tak berubah sama sekali. "Lama tidak bertemu dan kau semakin cantik saja, Sakura," sapanya kemudian memberikan pelukan hangat untuk wanita merah jambu yang dahulu sering nongkrong di café milik ayahnya.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah, Ayame- _nee_ ," komentar Sakura lalu kembali memeluk wanita yang dahulu sangat sering direpotkannya itu.

"Halo, Sasuke …" Kini perhatian Ayame beralih pada lelaki tegap yang memandangnya datar. "Sama, kau juga tidak berubah banyak." Ayame terkekeh pelan lalu tatapannya tertuju pada gadis berkacamata yang nampak seperti duplikat Sasuke. "Sepertinya gen suamimu lebih mendominasi ya, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura tertawa renyah lalu melirik suaminya yang kini entah kenapa menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Aku memang selalu mendominasinya. Ayo, Sarada."

Sesaat, Sakura dan ayame terpaku mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Lalu raut berbeda diperlihatkan kedua wanita itu. Ayame tertawa kencang sedangkan Sakura terlihat merengut dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Dia begitu menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura.

"Ayo ke dalam, mereka semua sudah berkumpul. Bahkan Orochimaru yang dulu sangat kau takuti itu sudah datang bersama putranya." Ayame menarik lengan Sakura dan menuntunnya menuju tempat yang sudah di _booking_ oleh Naruto.

"Oro- _sensei_? Dia menikah? Sama siapa?" Sakura sungguh terkejut dengan info yang diterimanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka guru yang paling sering memberinya hukuman itu bisa juga menikah. Ia mengira pria itu tidak akan pernah menikah dengan siapapun. Kalaupun iya, Oro- _sensei_ akan menikahi dirinya sendiri, pikirnya.

"Tidak. Orochimaru- _san_ tidak menikah."

"Tuh kan, Oro- _sensei_ sudah seperti amoeba saja," ujar Sakura.

Ayame hanya terawa pelan, ah ternyata sifat Sakura masih saja seperti dulu. "Aku dengar dia mengadopsi seorang anak."

"Begitukah? Aku tidak menyangka. Tidak salah aku mengaguminya dulu walaupun dia begitu-begitu."

"Apa maksudmu begitu-begitu, Sakura?" Ayame melirik wanita yang ia akui nampak semakin cantik dan terlihat awet muda di usianya yang sudah kepala tiga.

"Yah kau tahu sendiri, Oro- _sensei_ 'kan agak _nganu-nganu_ dulu. Tapi aku tahu hatinya lembut," jelas Sakura dengan senyumannya.

Untung saja Sasuke tidak mendengar ucpaan istrinya barusan, bisa-bisa lelaki tampan itu memiliki _mood_ buruk seharian ini.

"Nah, mereka disana." Ayame menunjuk ke arah jam tiga dan mendorong Sakura menuju teman-temannya. "Aku pergi dulu, akan kusiapkan hidangan terbaik di café ini."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita yang cukup berjasa dalam hidupnya itu.

"Aku ingin memesan seperti yang biasanya, Ayame- _nee_."

Ayame mengangguk singkat, sangat hapal dengan menu favorit Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

"Saki!"

"Jelek!"

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah. Ia menatap kesal pada Sai yang masih tidak berubah.

Jangan tanyakan Naruto, pria berisik itu bahkan sudah bangun dari kursinya namun ditahan oleh Sasuke. Ia tahu sekali sifat Naruto yang selalu menerjangnya dan memeluknya hingga kehabisan napas. Nampaknya ia harus berterima kasih nanti pada Sasuke karena tidak mandapat perlakuan tersebut dari sahabatnya.

"Kalian memang tidak berubah ya … " Sakura melangkah pelan menuju teman-temannya dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh hadangan dua anak lelaki yang sangat tidak asing dengannya.

"Inojin … Mitsuki …?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya melihat dua bocah seumuran dengan putrinya itu tengah tersenyum malu-malu. Nampak jelas rona kemerahan di wajah Inojin, putra sahabatnya.

"Ehh?!" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan tingkah aneh kedua bocah itu. Ia hanya bisa melongo saat Mitsuki dan Inojin secara bergantian mencium punggung tangannya dengan gaya romantis. _Hell_ , suaminya sendiri bahkan tidak pernah melakukan itu padanya.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini, Bibi Sakura."

"Hmm … Kau salah Inojin, Bibi Sakura memang selalu cantik. Tidak salah aku menyukainya."

Secara bersamaan, Mitsuki dan Inojin mengambil tempat di kedua sisi Sakura. Baru saja keduanya bersiap menggamit tangan wanita itu, seorang lelaki dengan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuhnya berdiri menjulang di depan mereka.

"Jangan sentuh istriku, bocah!"

Kedua anak itu berjengit kaget, lalu dengan segera menjauh dari wanita yang sangat mereka kagumi itu.

"Kami pergi dulu, Bibi Sakura." Inojin memberi kode pada Mitsuki untuk menghindari bahaya.

Mitsuki mengangguk paham. "Hati-hati dengan Paman ini, Bibi Sakura."

Kedua bocah itu lalu bergegas menuju teman-temannya tanpa memedulikan tatapan membunuh dari pria posesif di belakangnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , mereka hanya anak-anak." Sakura menenangkan suaminya dengan memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Inojin putranya Sai, lho."

" … "

"Kau ingat Mitsuki, anak manis yang tinggal di panti asuhannya Kabuto- _san_."

"Aku tahu Sakura. Tapi tetap saja mereka membuatku kesal."

Sakura terkikik geli yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari suaminya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita bergabung dengan mereka, _Anata_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada menatap tajam dua lelaki seumurannya yang tengah diobati oleh ibunya. Mata hitamnya menyipit dibalik kacamatanya tatkala lelaki pirang yang sudah beberapa kali datang ke rumahnya itu berpura-pura sakit perut hanya agar mendapat perhatian dari ibunya yang memang seorang dokter.

Sama halnya seperti Inojin, Mitsuki bahkan sengaja sedikit melukai sedikit ujung jarinya dengan pisau yang digunakannya untuk memotong _steak_.

Sarada hanya bisa merengut ketika ibunya bisa dibodohi dengan mudah seperti itu. Rahangnya bahkan kini mengeras saat Mitsuki dan Inojin dengan beraninya mengecup pipi mulus mamanya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ia tahu ibunya memang sangat menyukai anak-anak, tapi tidak sampai gampang dibodohi begini juga 'kan? Kalau sudah seperti itu, harus ia yang turun tangan.

"Menjauh dari Mamaku, bodoh!"

Sarada berkacak pinggang di depan Inojin dan Mitsuki. Gadis itu menatap garang kedua lelaki menyebalkan yang sudah berani-beraninya menyentuh ibunya.

Sedangkan dua bocah yang sebenarnya cuma berpura-pura sakit itu hanya menatap Sarada dengan senyuman mengembang di wajah mereka seolah-oleh peringatan Sarada tidak berpengaruh pada mereka.

"Terimakasih, Bibi Sakura. Ayo, Sarada." Mitsuki tersenyum tipis, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Sarada.

"H-hei, lepaskan!" Sarada mendelik tidak suka, memelototi anak menyebalkan yang masih mencengkram erat tangannya, berharap tatapan matanya dapat membuat lubang di kepala Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki, lepaskan bodoh!"

Sarada melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu menatap kesal Mitsuki dan Inojin yang kini duduk santai dengan PSP di tangan mereka.

"Jangan mendekati Mamaku!" Sarada kembali memeringati keduanya.

"Tapi aku menyukai Mamamu," sahut Mitsuki tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari permainannya.

"Kau!" Sarada berdiri dan menarik kerah baju Mitsuki.

"Hm … Kalau kamu bisa bersikap manis seperti Mamamu, mungkin aku bisa menyukaimu," ujarnya dengan seringai tipisnya.

Sarada melotot, benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Mitsuki. Tapi yang pasti, ia sangat membenci bocah di depannya.

" _Shannaro_!"

 _Brukk_

Sarada menatap puas dua bocah yang kini tengah tersungkur di lantai akibat pukulan maut yang diwarisi dari ibunya.

"Menyeramkan," Inojin bergidik.

"Tapi manis 'kan?" Mitsuki berkomentar.

"Kau benar," sahut Inojin membenarkan, "tapi yang terbaik tetap Bibi Sakura."

Keduanya saling melirik lalu tertawa lepas yang kemudian diganti dengan ringisan kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Sasuke."

Sasuke melirik sejenak pria berambut panjang yang terlihat lebih muda dari terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya. Entah eksperimen seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh gurunya sewaktu masih sekolah dulu hingga kini wajah pria yang sebenarnya sudah lebih dari setengah abad itu nampak seperti setengah dari umur sebenarnya.

"Hn. Kau sendiri sama. Eksperimen apalagi yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap sejenak Orochimaru yang kini tengah terkekeh pelan.

"Kau mau mencobanya? Apa kau ingin terlihat awet muda seperti Sakura- _chan_?" Orochimaru menanggapi sembari melirik wanita merah jambu yang kebetulan tengah melambai padanya. Ah, wanita yang dulunya seringkali menerima hukuman darinya siapa sangka pada akhirnya menjadi istri dari murid favoritnya. Padahal dahulu Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke, malah setahunya wanita itu berpacaran dengan Neji hingga lulus sekolah.

"Cih! Tidak butuh. Istriku akan selalu terjerat dalam pesonaku," timpal Sasuke. Seringainya tumbuh saat mendnegar dengusan rendah dari Neji.

"Kau sangat berlebihan, Uchiha. Aku heran, apa yang dilihat Sakura darimu?" Kini giliran Gaara yang membuka suara. Pria yang merupakan mantan Sakura saat masih di universitas dulu sejujurnya masih sedikit belum rela melihat wanita kesayangannya berakhir dengan orang macam Sasuke. "Kau sama sekali tidak ada bagus-bagusnya," imbuhnya kemudian dengan diiringi seringai puas karena melihat kemarahan di wjaah mantan rivalnya.

"Seharusnya kau melihat kaca. Apa yang pernah dilihat Sakura darimu dulu selain rambut merah dan alis gundulmu," balas Sasuke.

"Aku jadi merasa kasihan dengan Sakura. Kenapa nasibnya harus berakhir menjadi istri dari orang sepertimu." Sekarang giliran Neji memberi serangan pada Sasuke. Pria yang sekarang menjadi seorang dosen di sebuah universitas ternama itu sangat tahu bagaimana cara melukai ego terlampau tinggi seorang Uchiha, apalagi Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Tsk! Seharusnya kalian sadar diri. Kenapa dulu **Istriku** memutuskan kalian," Sasuke menimpali dengan menekankan kata istriku. "Dan sekarang dia menadapat lelaki yang seribu kali jauh lebih baik dalam segala hal," tambahnya membanggakan diri.

Memang, jika sudah menyangkut Sakura, ketiga orang yang biasanya irit kata itu akan menajdi sangat cerewet. Dahulu, kerap kali mereka saling menjatuhkan _image_ rival mereka di depan gadis incaran ketiganya. Tapi dasarnya Sakura yang memang tidak peka membuat segala tingkah konyol mereka tidak membuahkan hasil. Dan pada akhirnya, malah menjadi bahan lelucon wanita itu.

Orochimaru yang sedari tadi diam, hanya bisa mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah kekanakan tiga pria dewasa yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan usianya.

"Apa kalian tahu, dulu Sakura- _chan_ sangat mengidolaiku?"

Uh, nampaknya pria itu salah bicara. Sungguh, dihujani tatapan tajam dari ketiga mantan muridnya seperti itu membuat tubuhnya merinding.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Akhirnya pria itu memanggil wanita merah muda yang diharapkan mampu menghentikan serangan psikologis yang diterimanya.

"Orochi- _sensei_!"

"Orochimaru- _sensei_!."

"Orochimaru!"

Sebutan berbeda yang datang dari mulut ketiga lelaki dewasa yang satu meja dengannya membuatnya gugup. Sial! Kenapa pula ia harus takut dengan tiga bocah yang dahulu sangat takut padanya. Menghembuskan napas pelan, Orocimaru menyandarkan tubuhnya kemudian melipat keuda tangannya.

"Sebelum Sakura- _chan_ menyukai kalian, setidaknya dia telah menyukaiku terlebih dahulu."

Sontak, ucapan provokatif Orochimaru membuat ketiganya kesal bukan main.

"Benar 'kan, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Eh?"

Sakura yang baru tiba melihat gurunya dengan tatapan bingung. "Maksud _sensei_?"

Orochimaru tersenyum, mendengar Sakura masih menyebutnya dengan sebutan s _ensei._

"Kau dulu mengiolaiku, bukan?"

"Oh … Ahaha …. " Sakura tertawa pelan dengan wajah bersemu merah. Tidak disangkanya, Orochimaru tahu kalau dirinya dulu mengidolakannya. Rasanya malu sekali.

" _Sensei_ sekarang lebih muda ya … " Sakura mencoba mengalihkan topik. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak menyadari hawa suram nan dingin yang menguar dari ketiga lelaki yang kini tengah memerhatikan lekat dirinya yang sedang tersenyum lebar pada Orochimaru.

"Apa lebih muda dari suamimu?"

Kali ini Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Tapi pesona _sensei_ kalah jauh sama Sasuke- _kun_."

Orochimaru terkekeh pelan dan mengusap pucuk kepala wanita merah muda yang sudah dianggapnya layaknya putri sendiri itu.

"Sasuke memang memberi pengaruh buruk untuk Sakura."

"Aku setuju denganmu kali ini, Neji."

"Sakura, ayo pulang!"

Sontak semua penghuni meja tersebut menatap Sasuke bersamaan. Sakura menatap suaminya bingung, Gaara dan Neji menyeringai puas dan Orochimaru merengut karena ia masih belum puas melepas kangen dengan mantan murid kesayangannya.

"Kau lapar, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Pertanyaan Sakura malah membuat _mood_ Sasuke bertambah buruk. Kilatan tajam ia hujamkan pada Neji dan Gaara yang nampaknya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa untuk mereka.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Sakura yang sudah terbiasa menerima sebutan itu malah tertawa lebar. Jika Sasuke sudah menyebutnya demikian, pasti suaminya lagi tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik.

Namun, bukan Uchiha Sakura namanya kalau tidak bisa menjinakkan lelaki tampan yang memiliki ego setinggi langit itu.

"Sebantar lagi ya, Sasuke- _kun_. Kaka- _sensei_ masih belum datang. Kita tunggu dia sebentar lagi," pinta Sakura yang kini memeluk lengan kokh suaminya.

Dengan ekor matanya, Sasuke melirik wajah istrinya yang langsung membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan tidak.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …. "

Kembali, Sakura memanggil nama suaminya dengan lirih.

"Hn." Walau dalam hati ingin segera menyeret Sakura pulang, namun pada kenyataan ia sama sekali tidak mampu untuk menolak keinginan istri tercintanya.

"Terimakasih, _Anata_."

Sasuke tidak mampu menyembunyikan semburat merah karena kecupan singkat Sakura di bibir tipisnya. Kemudian dengusan yang terlampau keras membuat lelaki itu menyeringai puas. Neji dan Gaara kini menatap sebal ke arahnya.

Ah, nampaknya ia memiliki cara untuk membungkam mulut menyebalkan keduanya. Tentunya melibatkan Sakura di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berurusan dengan Gaara dan juga Neji, kini masalah baru lagi datang menghampiri Sasuke. Akasuna Sasori, lelaki yang merupakan sahabat kakaknya itu datang bersama Kakashi dan langsung saja memeluk Sakura seenaknya. Lelaki yang dulu pernah magang di sekolahnya itu bahkan mengambil kesempatan untuk mengecup pipi istrinya tepat di depan matanya.

"Jangan sentuh istriku!" desis Sasuke memeringati. Namun hal itu tidak mempan, Sasori malah semakin memeluk erat Sakuranya.

Dengan gerakan sedikit kasar, akhirnya pria yang terkenal sangat posesifdengan istrinya itu memisahkan keduanya.

"Cari wanita lain, bodoh!" delik Sauske yang kini memeluk pinggang Sakura protektif.

Sasori malah tertawa, lelaki pemilik wajah _baby face_ itu memang senang sekali menggoda Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak kau lepaskan Sakura dan berikan padaku?"

"Kau!"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke- _kun_ … " Sakura menenangkan suaminya. Ah, kenapa Sasuke seolah memiliki _mood swing_ layaknya seorang wanita yang sedang hamil.

"Kau juga, kenapa tidak menghajarnya saat memelukmu." Sasuke mendengus dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang istrinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ … " Sakura mendesah dengan tingkah suaminya yang sangat kekanakan hari ini.

"Lebih baik kita pulang."

"Tapi aku baru datang, Sasuke." Kakashi menepuk pundak mantan muridnya dengan kekehan kecil. Sifat Sasuke memang tidak pernah berubah jika sudah berhubungan dengan Sakura.

"Dan kau Sasori, lekaslah cari istri," sarannya.

"Aku sedang menunggu Sasuke," sahut Sasori yang menarik sebuah kursi tepat di depan Sakura. "Menunggu Sasuke melepaskan Sakura," imbuhnya sembari tertawa.

"Cih, jangan harap. Bahkan dalam mimpimu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

Gelak tawa tidak bisa mereka tahan, terkecuali bagi Sasuke yang sudah kesal setengah mati.

Setelah pulang dari sini, Sasuke akan istrinya akan mendapat hukuman setimpal karena sudah membuatnya _bad mood_ seharian ini.

Wajah masamnya kini berubah drastis dengan seringai tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya. Di kepalanya, tersusun rencana apik untuk memberikan pelajaran pada istrinya. Ah, mungkin sekaligus memuluskan rencananya untuk memberikan putrinya seorang adik.

 **End** (karena engga tau mau diapain lagi wkwkwkw )

 **Gomen untuk typo(s).**


End file.
